warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Angels of the Hunt
Esoteric and proud, the Angels of the Hunt are a mighty Chapter of the Unforgiven operating within the Exile Sector, one of six Chapters making up the vaunted Justicarium. Of all the members of this loose confederation of Space Marine Chapters, brought together by the will of the Inquisition and mutual wishes of three of the founding Chapters, the Angels of the Hunt can almost easily be said to be of the most unorthodox of culture. (Though the most unorthodox in tactics is the purview of the Maverick Lords, whome they associate with often) A strange blend of the chivalric codes of the Unforgiven and neolithic warrior societies of the Feral World of Acirema, the Angels of the Hunt often evoke many of the same stereotypes of bloody savagery as the famous Space Wolves and White Scars as well as the usual aloof and insular natures of the Dark Angels Successors. Steeped in knightly codes of honor and valor, while also holding to the brutal neolithic warrior culture of their homeworld, the Angels of the Hunt are awe inspiring to witness on the battlefield. Clad in the monastic robes of their forebears, but also in the pelts of great beasts and trophies gathered from their fallen foes, the Angels of the Hunt bear into battle esoteric totem weapons and mighty archotech from the lost ages of mankinds past glory, cutting as swath through the foe with both measured sword stroke and brutal barrage, chanting the war songs of their home world as a warrior priest would recite litanies of courage and vengeance in battle. Though reclusive and generally remiss with their battle reports, the Angels of the Hunt are noted as good natured despite their stoicism, and often eager to do battle alongside honored allies and fellow Sons of the Lion. Theirs is the way of a questing knight, always on the lookout for a chance to intervene and assist those mired in battle against the hated enemies of man. But a darkness seems to follow the Angels of the Hunt, a bleak stain upon their countenance that marks them as less than trustworthy. This is their underlying curse as Sons of the Lion, for as with all the Unforgiven, the Angels of the Hunt are undying in their dedication to the search for the Fallen. And in this is where the Chapter holds much shame, for their hunt is one that is all encompassing even by the standards of the Unforgiven. Often the Angels of the Hunt have had to cover their tracks, executing otherwise loyal servants of the Imperium who may have come too close to the dangerous truth of the Fallen, having gone so far as to quietly assassinate the likes of Inquisitors and fellow Adeptus Astartes in order to keep the secret safe. Such shame rests heavy upon the Chapter's collective soul, and the Angels of the Hunt desperately long for vindication in all that they have done for the honor of the Lion. They will not rest until every single Fallen has been hunted down and made to repent for their sins... No matter the cost. History The Year of Ghosts Borne of the 6th Founding, the Angels of the Hunt were once little different from their fellow Unforgiven in their traditions, stoic and duty driven, though elements of the more archaic mannerisms of the long lost Order of Caliban seemed to permeate the Chapter at its inception. It is very likely that this is due to the fact that their first Supreme Grand Master, Sheridan, was also the Chapter's first Chief Librarian. An unorthodox turn of events, but explained that at the time of the Chapter's founding from the Dark Angels, there was simply no other ranking officer available save for an Epistolary due to recent losses the Dark Angels had suffered as of late in that age of relentless combat. Gene-Seed Descended from the pure Gene-Seed of Lion El'Johnson, the Angels of the Hunt have no known mutations save for a heightened possibility for their recruits to develop psyker powers during the implementation process. The precise reason for this phenomena is still uncertain in spite of centuries of close study by both the Chapter's Wizards and Magos Biologis of the Adeptus Mechanicus, though the prevailing theory is that the native peoples of Acirema are simply more prone to developing the psyker gene when placed under the stressors of Space Marine augmentation. Furthermore, the Chapter's psyker brethren are noted for an uncanny talent in the disciplines of telepathy and biomancy, these powers often manifesting in more defensive abilities, such as bolstering the morale of their Knight-Brothers or preserving their bodies against harm. As a whole, the Angels of the Hunt are naturally stoic but very prone to forming a quick and close fraternity with those they fight alongside, rarely shunning interaction with fellow Astartes or humans like their fellow Unforgiven. They seem to be often of two minds, known to be almost pathologically polite and even soft spoken when amongst allies, but almost feral when combat finally initiates. Such savagery seems almost ingrained on a genetic level, for the Angels of the Hunt have been shown as almost incapable of breaking from combat should they close ranks with the enemy, a zealous blood lust combined with a deep warrior spirit making any meekness in the face of the foe a near impossibility. Regardless, such fervor is not often met with rage. A form of ruthless reservation or even jovial excitement for the battle to come is more often shown amongst the ranks of the Angels of the Hunt. But when provoked to wrath they are awe inspiring, feral yet gallant, training and instinct joining together to create a warrior the likes of which few can withstand as they strike with both poised blade and bloodied axe, howling and roaring like the beasts of their homeworld. Weapons/Technology As with the rest of the Unforgiven, the Angels of the Hunt bear ancient and mighty weapons into battle, clad in ancient marks of Power Armor that would be considered vaunted relics in other Chapters. With access to such powerful and esoteric wargear, the Angels of the Hunt lay waste to the foe with ruthless and prime application of force, plasma scouring their armored forces from the field and relic blades cleaving through flesh and bone with contemptuous ease. The Chapter is well noted for their particular affinity for the Land Speeder in all its various patterns, though the Unforgiven exclusive Land Speeder Vengeance is by far the premier example of their arsenal. Such is their fondness for the vehicle that it is little surprise that the Chapter has a particular design all to itself, the exalted Land Speeder Brave. Land Speeder Brave A strange but capable variant of the Land Speeder, the Land Speeder Brave was originally designed by the Chapter's Techmarines for the Hawkwing. A redesign of the uncommon Land Speeder Storm, the Land Speeder Brave is essentially an up armored version of that famous Scout Marine Transport, designed to carry small strike team of up to four fully armored Knight-Brothers. These kill-teams are often deployed in packs of three Land Speeders, often under the command of a Knight-Wizard, to conduct raiding operations behind enemy lines. These formations commonly come armed with anti-vehicle weaponry, with the two Astartes passengers bearing Meltaguns and Plasma Guns into battle. Meanwhile the forward weapons of the Land Speeder Brave consists of a pintle-mounted Heavy Bolter or Multi-Melta at the passenger seat and a nose-mounted Cerberus Launcher or a Plasma Cannon. The Land Speeder Brave is also utilized extensively by the Hawkwing for which it was designed, carrying forward strike teams deep behind enemy lines in search of the Fallen. Hawkwing Land Speeder Braves usually have a specially designed Stasis Pod in the back. The stated purpose of these pods is simply for evacuating wounded Knight-Brothers who cannot be stabilized by the Wizards, the high attrition rate these forward units sustain making it a reasonable excuse. However the true purpose is to take captives who may hold information regarding the Fallen... or the Fallen themselves. Chapter Culture The Angels of the Hunt were once dour and cold as their fellow Unforgiven, unique only in their fervent zeal to brutalize the forces of the traitor and ruthlessly force the confessions of the Fallen. Combat Doctrine The Angels of the Hunt rely heavily on both the heavy firepower of their exotic archotech weaponry and their above average numbers of psyker Knight-Brothers to seize consistent victory upon the battlefields of the 41st Millennium. Utilizing pre-battle psychic rituals passed down from the most ancient Wizards of the Chapter, the Angels of the Hunt divine battle plans with visions of the potential futures in mind. As opposed to Eldar Seers or Tzeetchen Sorcerers, who delve deep into the ever shifting streams of time for the true outcome, the Angels of the Hunt limit themselves simply to the most apparent possibilities and plan accordingly. In this manner, the edicts of the Codex Astartes are often applied, the Angels of the Hunt forming a highly flexible force that can respond to and occasionally even anticipate the enemies actions on the field of war. Organised thusly, the Angels of the Hunt are fearsome on the field of war, heavy weaponry and considerable fleets of fast attack craft striking the enemy down while their cadres of Wizards provide potent support with their powers. The Chapter is known for favoring swift but decisive blows against the enemy, favoring heavily armed Land Speeders and Attack Bike formations backed up with Thunderhawk Transports bearing Rhinos and the occasional Land Raider. In this way the Angels of the Hunt are both measured and unrelenting, crushing the hard points of enemy resistance and leaving the rest to be mopped up by Drop Pods and Fast Attack Craft. Organisation Though in a rough sense following the organisational edicts of Codex Astartes and regularly referring to its tactical wisdom in battle, the Angels of the Hunt's strange chivalric and shamanistic culture has heavily influenced the composition and nature of the Companies of the Angels of the Hunt. Each Company of the Angels of the Hunt are more broadly equipped to function apart from the whole of the Chapter, making the Reserve Companies little more than slightly specialized Battle Companies. Also, as is tradition within the Unforgiven, the Angels of the Hunt First and Second Companies, the Thunderwing and Hawkwing respectively, are elite units made up of veterans. Furthermore, each Company is made up of a pool of recruits taken from specific regions of Acirema's sole megacontinent of Solhastro and the sub-continents of Krohoal and Quezial, the warrior societies of these peoples further augmenting the ways in which the Companies wage war. However the Thunderwing, Hawkwing, and Squires of the Myst Coyote are of mixed composition, with Squires and Neophytes training alongside one another to enforce Chapter unity, while the veteran First and Second Companies are made up of those few from various Companies who have been brought into the Inner Circle. Each Company has a sacred totem animal native to Acirema, a creature that embodies the Company's warrior spirit and preferred style of combat. Each Grand Master and the Supreme Grand Master must tame the a member of their respective Company's totem species and march alongside it into battle, and these great beasts are each living Company Standards for the Chapter as a whole, inspiring Knight-Brothers to greater feats of courage and valor. Each member of the First and Second Companies are members of the Chapter's Inner Circle, with the First Company knowing the whole truth of the Fallen, while the Second Company are only aware of the partial truth that the Fallen are indeed Dark Angels, the origins of such vile traitors still a closely guarded secret. Each Grand Master of the Chapter and every single Cairn Brave are also members of the Inner Circle, while only high ranking Wizards are informed of the whole truth. First Company, The Thunderwing Led by the Supreme Grand Master Aleric Falls-with-Stone himself, the First Company of the Angels of the Hunt, known coequally as the Thunderwing, is the Chapter's premier fighting force and the beating heart of the Inner Circle. Clad in the sacred ash and gold of the sacred First Company, and borne into battle in suits of Terminatior armor, there are few forces in all the galaxy that can withstand the full force of the Thunderwing. Deep striking into the enemies ranks via drop pods or teleporter, the Thunderwing is the death blow to the Hawkwing's crippling strikes, crushing the foe in brutal close combat and eliminating whatever remains with blistering hails of fire from their ranged weapons. The Thunderwing's sacred totem animal, the Thunder Eagle, is the undisputed apex predator of Acirema, a massive avian beast whose wingspan is half that of a Thunderhawk. As far back as the eldest Ancestors of the Chapter can recall, the Supreme Grand Master of the Angels of the Hunt has always been borne into battle in the talons of a Thunder Eagle. Falling upon the foe from on high in his ashen Terminator armor and bearing the sacred Beacon of the Thunder, a powerful teleport homer that summons to his side the elite Braves of his honor guard, Supreme Grand Master Aleric Falls-with-Stone leads his Chapter ever onward in the hunt for the Fallen, as his forebears did millennia ago. Second Company, The Hawkwing The Hawkwing are the Angels of the Hunt's Ravenwing equivalent and relentless seekers of the Inner Circle. Clad in the sacred white and ash colors of the plains welling warriors of Acirema's desolate central continent, the Hawkwing strike with their Nephilim Jetfighters and Land Speeders, falling upon with foe with archotech weapons and the fury of the betrayed. As recent inductees to the Inner Circle, the Battle-Brothers of the Hawkwing are severe and zealous warriors, determined to hunt down the Fallen and force their repentance. The Hawkwing's sacred totem animal is the vigilant Shadow Hawk, a lithe and speedy raptor roughly half the size of a purestrain human male. With talons as sharp as chainswords and a piercing beak often augmented by bionic enhancements, the Shadow Hawk is a ruthless hunter, swooping down with a fell cry that chills the blood and killing upon impact. Such a beast is the foremost scout and companion of Grand Master Tristan Stands-in-Rain. Himself a decisive and foreboding figure, the Grand Master of the Hawkwing is infamous for the brutality in which he leads his Company, but cares little for the fearsome reputation he has garnered, as he is certain of his destiny and path to root out all the Fallen of the Exile Sector and force their repentance. Third Company, Knights of the Iron Bear The mighty Third Company of the Angels of the Hunt is a force composed of tank squadrons and packs of Land Speeders. With the bulk of their recruits hailing from the so called "Tundra Walkers" of the vast northern regions of Solhastro, the Knights of the Iron Bear are well known for their grim and determined demeanor, the name of their Company often a byword for courage and hard won honor on the field of war. The Third Company often holds itself in a strictly regimented manner, often foregoing the traditional battle chants and war songs for the simple, ominous pounding of their fists against their breast plates, a low din heralding the end of the enemies of man. The Knights of the Iron Bear hold their totem beast of the same name sacred in a manner even their fellow Knight-Brothers find awe inspiring. Knights of the Iron Bear regularly take up Lighting Claws and pelts of their chosen totem animal so as to emulate the spirit of the great lumbering beast, standing resolute with claws bared and a roar in their throats as they lay waste to the foe. Though their mimicry of the beast seems pale when confronted with the creature itself. As tall as an Astartes at the shoulder, the Iron Bear of Acirema is almost like an elemental force of fury, its claws heavy and sharp enough to shear Power Armor and its jaws strong enough to buckle the hull of a Chimera. Grand Master Cawain Bear-Brother stands proud beside his bestial companion, wielding either his signature Missile Launcher or Thunder Hammer into battle as he strides to war with his honored Knight-Brothers under his command. Fourth Company, Knights of the Smoke Jaguar Proud and fierce in their ways, the Knights of the Smoke Jaguar are drawn from the plains dwelling people of the Solhastrian equator. Akin to the natives of Mundus Planus, homeworld of the White Scars, in their expertise as horseback riders and marksmen with both bow and spear, it is no small surprise that the Knight-Brothers of the Fourth Company are experts in Fast Attack stratagems and raiding assaults. Gregarious and good natured, the Knights of the Smoke Jaguar are most known for their love of fraternity and comradery amongst their fellow Space Marines. Rarely as aloof as their fellow Unforgiven and even some of their fellow Knight-Brothers of the other Companies, the Knights of the Smoke Jaguar regularly act as liaisons between other forces in large crusades and campaigns. However, their ferocity is not to be underestimated, the Knights of the Smoke Jaguar, much like their totem beast, are easily roused to anger and will strike swiftly and violently. Tearing into their foes upon their Assault Bikes and Land Speeders, the Knight-Brothers of the Fourth Company rip into the foes exposed flanks and rear, utterly waylaying all that dare stands in their way. Their Grand Master, Eghard Smoke-Rider, rides into battle alongside his Smoke Jaguar companion, the mighty feline equal in size and speed to his own ancient Assault Bike, and striking together with the force of a Quake Cannon shell. Fifth Company, Knights of the Dune Wyrm Contemplative and cunning, the Knight-Brothers of the Fifth Company are traditionally composed of recruits hailing from the desert sub-continent of Krohoal, a fastidious and ruthless people to whome war is both a practice and an art-form. Ebony skinned and often clad in the shining hide of their chosen totem beast, the Knights of the Dune Wyrm strike a visage of knightly flair unique to themselves even amongst their Knight-Brothers. As the desert dunes flow and ebb, so too do the Knights of the Dune Wyrm strive to be as inscrutable as the sands, balancing the various arts of war to be ready for whatever the enemy has dared to bring to bare against their might. The Fifth Company is led by Grand Master Lohemyant Sun-Watcher, an Astartes known for his few words and quiet countenance amongst his fellows. However, on the field of war, his is as merciless as the desert wind, striking at the foe alongside his bestial companion with Power Spear and Volkite Serpenta in hand. The Dune Wyrm that slithers at his side is of an equally deadly nature, its two taloned foreclaws and savage fangs striking with blinding speed and leaving naught but shredded remains in its wake. Sixth Company, Knights of the Jade Ocelot Seventh Company, Knights of the Shale Lion Eight Company, Knights of the Sea Hound Ninth Company, Knights of the Bloodwood Drake Tenth Company, Squires of the Myst Coyote Chapter Fleet Specialist Ranks/Formations Supreme Grand Master Grand Master Ancestor Brave The greatest warriors of the Chapters who have fallen in battle, interred within the mighty body of a Dreadnought, the Ancestor Braves are objects of such veneration that their metal forms are often adorned like shrines and placed within a sacred burial chamber within the Cairn Keep. Festooned with ancient trophies of war and tended to daily by the Techmarines and Cairn Braves, the Ancestor Braves are awoken only in the Chapters most dire hours. Armed with the finest archotech weaponry the Angels of the Hunt can bring to bear, and gifted with the knowledge only a thousand lifetimes of battle can bestow, Ancestor Braves stride into battle, guided by the war hymns and battle chants of their Knight-Brothers underfoot, wreaking utter devastation upon the enemies of man. Supreme Wizard The Supreme Wizard is the honored loremaster and chief medical officer of the Chapter, tasked with Lore Lord Wizards of great status who were grievously wounded upon the fields of war and interred within the sacred form the Dreadnought, the Lore Lords of the Angels of the Hunt are amongst the most revered of the Ancestor Braves. Armed with both their mighty wargear and fearsome psychic powers, the sacred forms of the Lore Lords are a rare but awesome sight in battle. Capable of crippling the foe with visions of doom and powers that assail the very flesh and bone, as well as mighty salvos from their onboard weaponry, even the most well armored or hidden foe is not beyond the Lore Lords fury. Wizard A unique office of the Angels of the Hunt, an Astartes with the office of Wizard is both a keeper of Chapter lore, powerful psyker, and trusted physician. As with the tribes of Acirema, who rely on wizened shamans and witch-doctors to divine the will of the Sky Emperor and heal the sick and the lame, so too do the Angels of the Hunt's Wizards tend to the wounds of their Knight-Brothers as they strike down the foe with their mighty powers and force of arms. As esteemed loremasters and apothecaries, the Wizards turn much of their psychic powers to the disciplines of telepathy and biomancy. With the powers of a biomancer, a Wizard is both a deadly foe and unparalleled healer, utilizing his medical expertise and knowledge of blasphemous alien biology to both preserve his Knight-Brothers and visit ruin upon the enemy's form. As telepaths, the Wizards study the lore of thousands of trophies and relics preserved within the sacred vaults of the Cairn Keep's Librarium and assist the Cairn Braves in the scouring of traitorous minds for information regarding the Fallen. On average, a single Company of the Angels of the Hunt will have a cadre of no less than five Knight-Wizards in the field, who are often more inured to combat and used to utilizing their powers in the field than the equally ranked Lexicani of more traditional Chapters. To be considered a full Wizard is to be equal to the rank of a Codex Codicier, and of these potent front-line battle psykers the Chapter often has at least seven at the disposal of the Chapter at any given time. The higher ranked Wizards, known as Master Wizards (who are equal in rank to a Epistolary) may have upwards to three of their number in active field duty amongst the Companies, leading cadres of their Knight-Wizards or Wizards into battle for the honor of the Lion and preservation of their Knight-Brothers. Cairn Chieftain The head of the Chapter's Reclusiam and spiritual leader of the Chapter, the Cairn Chieftain oversees the duties of his Cairn Braves and is the Inner Circle's premier torture master. Other than these already considerable duties, the Cairn Chieftain is responsible for a great many post and pre-battle rituals that the Chapter considers absolutely vital. Chief amongst these is leading the entire Chapter in the Great Song of the Ghost-Chief whenever the Chapter as a whole gathers for a crusade, in which the Chapter honors the spirits of its Ancestor-Brothers who have passed on and pays reverence unto the Chapter's beginnings as Dark Angels. Furthermore, it is the Cairn Chieftains purveiw to single out Knight-Brothers destined for greatness and bring them into the fold of the Inner Circle, and is often the final authority the Supreme Grand Master and the Grand Masters defer to on such matters of import. Finally, it is the Cairn Chieftains sacred duty to preform the burial rituals of the Chapter's honored dead once their remains are returned to the Cairn Keep. Cairn Walker Whenever a Cairn Brave falls in battle it is the sacred duty of his station that, if he can be preserved long enough for the procedure to take place, he must be interred into the sacred sarcophagus of a Dreadnought. As guardians of the Chapter's most honored traditions and chosen guardians of the sacred cairns which enshrine the valorous dead of the Angels of the Hunt, all Cairn Braves must become Cairn Walkers so that their vigil may continue forevermore. Still clad in the sacred black of the Chaplain, these hulking warriors never sleep, for they endlessly wander the halls of the Cairn Keep and the other various Cairn Vaults scattered across the surface of Acirema. When roused to battle by their fellow Cairn Braves, it is usually when the Chapter's resolve demands such heroic figures be on the field of war to bolster the will of their Knight-Brothers and strike dread into the hearts of the enemy. Clad in ancient trophies of war and death iconography, the Cairn Walkers lumber into battle with the ancient hymns and chants of the tribes booming from their Vox Casters, weapons barking death at the foe and melee weapons scoring a gruesome tally for the will of the Emperor and honor of the Lion. Cairn Braves At a glance, the Cairn Braves of the Angels of the Hunt are indistinguishable from a Codex Chaplain, clad in their black Power Armor and Skull Helms, brandishing their Crozius Arcanums into battle. But such similarities can deceive. Adorning themselves with beast pelts in a similar fashion to the ancient Knights of the Order on old Caliban, Cairn Braves act as paragons of the Chapter's warrior culture, embracing both the chivarlic knightly codes of the ancient Order of Caliban and the savage tribal warrior cultures of the Chapter's homeworld, and thus their duties extend beyond those of the traditional Chaplain. While indeed it is the duty of a Cairn Brave to tell of the inspiring sagas of heroes past, lead the Companies in grand war hymns, and stand as an example for his Knight-Brothers on the battlefield, a Cairn Brave must also practice the many warrior traditions of the mighty warrior priests of the Acirema. It is his sacred duty to anoint the armor of his Knight-Brothers in the traditional ways, marking them with symbols of devotion and bravery. He must also preform the proper rituals to appease the Chapter's great ancestors, those warriors who have passed on and now stand beside the Emperor in the afterlife, their souls standing ready until they are summoned to the Materium once again in the final battle against the Archenemy. But the greatest duties of the Cairn Braves are prosecuting the confession of the Fallen, and tending to the great Cairn Halls of the Chapter's homeworld. For, in keeping with both the archaic knightly ways and barbaric neolithic culture of the Angels of the Hunt, the burial of a fallen Knight-Brother is no simple task. The rituals are complex and vital to ensure that the warriors soul is honored, and the Cairn Halls that dot the planet are massive affairs, filled to the brim with sacred Archotech weapons of these great heroes panoplies of war. It is the solemn and most vital duty of the Cairn Braves to safeguard and maintain these ancient structures, keeping eternal vigil over the Chapter's honored dead. But an even darker purpose rests below these sacred burial sites... For deep within the bowels of each Cairn Hall and the Cairn Keep itself are vast dungeons which house both the damned Fallen and those suspected of associating with them. Kept imprisoned and tortured by the Cairn Braves until they confess of their sins, these damned souls have no hope of escape so fortified are these unassuming mounds of earth and adamantine. In times of great strife, the Cairn Braves will, with much ritual and devout reverence, bear into battle the sacred weapons of the Cairn Halls. Relic Blades of untold power, Volkite weapons utilized by the first Legionaries of the I Legion, and various other mighty relics from the lost ages of Mankind. Should a warrior of the Chapter prove himself in the eyes of his Company's Cairn Brave, he may be given the sacred honor and responsibility of bearing such weaponry into battle, and should he bring honor to the already venerable weaponry, will undoubtedly be a candidate for the Inner Circle. Notable Battles Notable Individuals Supreme Grand Master Sheridan Ghost-Chief The first Supreme Grand Master of the Angels of the Hunt, Sheridan Ghost-Chief was awarded his tribal honorific title eons after his death, but regardless remains a distinctly vital part of the Chapter's traditions regarding veneration of their Ancestor-Brothers. Supreme Grand Master Sheridan led the nascent Angels of the Hunt through the trying times of their founding and would be the driving force for their settlement in the Exile Sector, and thus stands second only to the Primarch and Emperor in the eyes of his descendant Knight-Brothers. D'Artagnan Walks-in-Fire Ancient beyond even the eldest Ancestor Brave's reckoning, D'Artagnan Walks-in-Fire was once known simply as D'Artagnan Tree-Child, a Knight-Brother of the 9th Company, known as the Knights of the Bloodwood Drake. A Devastator Sergeant of minor renown, D'Artagnan would enter the sacred annals of Chapter legend during the infamous Kobasht Genocide. The Knights of the Bloodwood Drake, along with their Knight-Brothers of the Knights of the Smoke Jaguar and a contingent of the 10th Scout Company, faced down the mighty WAAAGH! Gitrippa in the forgotten ages of the year M34. Cornered upon the forgotten wastes of a world known only apocryphally as Crustarr Goreg, the ancient stood alongside his Knight-Brothers against the inexorable Greenskin horde. Caught out in the open, and overwhelmed by the Ork's nigh endless numbers, the 9th and 4th Companies were all but destroyed. But the actions of D'Artagnan would rescue his surviving Knight-Brothers from certain doom. Brandishing a Heavy Flamer, D'Artagnan led his Squad through the enemies ranks, their heavy weapons spewing point-blank death into the Greenskin horde, cleaving a flaming path through to the Warboss himself. Though his Squadmates succumbed around him, D'Artagnan's Flamer continued to roar, the flames seen from even the rear lines of both the Orkish mosh and Astartes ranks. It was said that D'Artagnan waded through the burning Orks, flames licking at his form, but not consuming him, as he drew his Chainsword and bellowed challenge to the hulking Warboss Gitrippa. After the battle was won, the Orks routing after the Scouts mounted a devastating rearward assault, the mangled remains of the heroic D'Artagnan were uncovered, buried beneath the torched hulk of the Warboss' body. Sustained from certain death by the powers of the Companies sole surviving Wizard, Knight-Brother D'Artagnan was interred within the hulking form of a Contemptor Pattern Dreadnought. Now the sole remaining survivor of that terrible battle, Ancestor Brave D'Artagnan Walks-in-Fire serves as the Chapter's most honored sage and rememberancer of times long since past, for he has served in every major engagement of the Chapter since. Armed with his Twin-Linked Heavy Flamer and Lightning Claw with integral Plasma Blaster, D'Artagnan Walks-in-Fire is one of the Angels of the Hunt's most valued warriors, capable of laying waste to entire armies with his Knight-Brothers underfoot, ancient knowledge and machine body proving indefatigable in the face of the enemies of man. Quotes By About Feel Free to Add Your Own! Category:Dark Angels Successors Category:6th Founding Category:Space Marines Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Exile Sector